


I Told You So

by fuckphil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, mentions of biphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckphil/pseuds/fuckphil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan’s worried about bringing Phil to meet his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Told You So

“Dan, seriously you need to calm down” Phil Lester called to his boyfriend, Dan upon entering the room. He stood in the doorway as he watched the distraught brunet pace back and forth in their shared bedroom. Dan stopped for a moment to shoot Phil a half hearted glare.

“No, Phil” He snapped, “I won’t calm down. I can’t calm down. You don’t understand.” He groaned before continuing to pace up and down the bedroom. Phil sighed heavily before he moved to stand in front of Dan and set both of his hands on the younger’s shoulders to stop any further movements.

“Dan, I really don’t see what the huge deal is” Phil started, “I mean, I’ve met your parents before. What are you so worried about?” Dan groaned before pushing Phil’s hands off of his shoulders.

“Yes, you’ve met my parents before,” He said, “But this is my entire family, Phil. And the thing is, I mean they’re not all exactly supporting of this.” Dan gestured between himself and Phil.

“Of us.” He finished. Tomorrow Dan and Phil would be returning to Dan’s hometown for a family get together Dan’s family held annually. Dan’s mother had insisted that he attend this year and bring Phil along as they had been together for so long and Phil had yet to meet a majority of Dan’s family members. Dan was rather skeptical about it at first but eventually agreed as they had been together for 5 years now and since Phil wouldn’t be going anywhere anytime soon he should have the right to meet his family.

But now that the event was drawing closer and closer Dan couldn’t help but worry. Not all of his family members were 100% supportive of him being bisexual especially Dan’s grandmother ever since Dan had come out when he was a teenager his relationship with his grandmother had never been the same.

She had always been quite homophobic and closed minded so it came as no surprise to Dan when she made it blatantly clear that she was not accepting of his lifestyle. However, even though Dan had seen it coming it had still hurt him more than words can express. Ever since then Dan never talked about his sexuality around his family and wouldn’t dare to even mention Phil.

“I’m just scared, Phil” Dan whispered. Phil brought the distraught boy into his arms and rubbed his back soothingly.

“It’s going to be alright, Dan” Phil cooed, “There’s nothing to be afraid of. I’m sure your family will be just fine with me.”

“But you don’t get it, Phil” Dan retorted, “My grandmother’s going to be there and you know how she feels about this. What if she says something? What if she hates me?” He was starting to panic.

“Dan, shh, calm down,” Phil comforted and held onto him tighter, “It’s been years since you told her maybe she’s gotten more open minded?”

“You’re too optimistic” Dan groaned and Phil chuckled softly.

“One of us has to be,” He pecked the top of Dan’s head and pulled away slightly, “Now how about you stop worrying so much and we go cuddle on the sofa and watch a movie?”

“But Phil-”

“No” Phil said then grabbed Dan’s hand, “Now come on that’s enough worrying for tonight.”

~~~~~

“Maybe we should just go” Dan suggested as they walked hand-in-hand up to Dan’s childhood home. It was the day of the get together and Dan had been stressing out all day. He had been a complete mess ever since the train journey over.

“No, Dan” Phil told him, “You need to face your fears. It’s better this way. Besides I’m excited to meet your family.”

“You won’t be saying that in an hour.” Dan mumbled and Phil nudged him playfully.

“Oh, shut up,” Phil chuckled as they reached the front of the house. Dan took in a shaky breath before knocking on the door twice. Not a moment later the door opened and they were greeted with bright, kind eyes similar to Dan’s and a friendly smile.

“Dan! Phil!” She chirped, pulling them both into a tight hug.

“Hey, mum” Dan greeted in a small voice as she pulled away. She stepped out of the way to let them both into the house.

“It’s very nice to see you again, Mrs. Howell” Phil smiled.

“Oh, Phil, you know you can call me Emma” She replied then pulled the boy into another hug, “It’s just so great to see you! My son really loves to keep you to himself doesn’t he? Haven’t seen you for a year at least.” Phil laughed and nodded along as he listened to her talk and catch them up on all that has happened.

“Well if you’d excuse me I have to go check on the food,” Emma announced and placed a peck to both Dan and Phil’s cheek then turned to Dan, “your father is cooking this year and we all know how hopeless he can be sometimes. Don’t wanna leave him alone for too long.” With that she left them both and Phil turned to place a kiss on Dan’s cheek.

“See? Everything’s going just fine so far.” Phil told him and Dan rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, we’ll see about that” Dan mumbled, “I’ll be right back I’ve got to go to the toilet.” Phil nodded and watched as Dan left him. Phil decided to take the opportunity to explore the house and meet some more of Dan’s relatives. 

Phil walked out into the background and accidently bumped into a small elderly woman.

“Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t see you there.” Phil apologized and gave the lady a kind smile.

“That’s quite alright” She said returning the smile, “I was just keeping an eye out for someone. Who are you, if I may ask? I don’t seem to recognize you.”

“Oh, um I’m Phil Lester,” He smiled and held out his hand, “I’m Dan’s boyfriend.”

“It’s nice to meet you Phil, I’m Thora, Dan’s grandmother.”

~~~~~

Dan wandered throughout the house for a good 20 minutes searching for his boyfriend. Why couldn’t he just stay in one place? Dan had just entered the backyard and was about to give up and go wait for his boyfriend inside when he spotted Phil sitting at a table laughing with his grandmother. Dan stood there with his mouth slightly ajar just staring. What the hell? Why was Phil with his grandmother? Laughing no less? Dan walked quickly over to where Phil was sitting wanting answers immediately.

Phil glanced to his side and noticed Dan coming up to him and his grandmother.

“Dan, hey.” He said waving him over. Dan watched them skeptically as he approached the table.

“Phil, what are you doing?” He asked in a hushed voice.

“Daniel!” Thora greeted, “This Phil here is such a sweetheart. Funny too. Quite the charmer this boy is.” Dan wasn’t sure what to say.

“Nan, you do know who Phil is right?” She gave him a confused look, “Phil is my boyfriend, nan.”

“Oh, yes I know that” She told him and stood so she could speak easier with her grandson, “Such a sweet boy he is. Very handsome.”

“I’m confused” Dan admitted as he looked in between them.

“Why, dear?” There’s no reason to. Now why don’t you join us? Phil was just in the middle of telling me a story.” Dan, while still highly confused, decided to just go with it and took a seat next to his boyfriend as he watched him talk with his grandmother as if they had known each other for years.

~~~~~

The day had actually gone surprisingly well despite Dan’s worries. Thora absolutely adored Phil. She had spent the day with the both of them and introducing Phil to all of Dan’s family members and prodding them with questions like, “When are you finally going to tie the knot?” and “When are you two going to adopt me some great grandchildren?” which both had made Dan go bright red. Phil had got on surprisingly well with all of his family all of them demanded to know why Dan had kept him hidden for so long.

Near the end of the night when they had all sat down for dessert Thora had pinched Phil’s cheek then turned to Dan.

“I hope you’ve been treating him well, Daniel,” She told him, “he’s definitely a keeper.” She then winked at him and continued to eat her cake. Phil smirked down at Dan.

“Don’t even say it.” Dan told him and flicked a piece of cake onto his cheek.

“I’m not saying a thing.” He murmured before lifting up Dan’s chin to lie a gentle peck on his lips.


End file.
